


Marvel meets Disney.

by PeterDan8



Category: Fantastic Four, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Husband cheats and Wife cheats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel meets Disney.

Reed Richards saw the Incredibles on T.V. News program. He was thinking what would it be like if him and Elastic Girl had kids. Without him knowing that Helen Parr was watching on the news as the history of the Fantastic Four came up. She was wondering the same thing.

Bob Parr was thinking of Susan Richards. Susan Richards was thinking of Mr. Incredible. Johnny Storm is a teen and he thought that Violet Parr is good looking and have awesome powers. 

 

So one day the accidentally meet each other at shopping mall. They start hanging out with each other. Johnny Storms and Violet Parr went on a date. Helen Parr, Bob Parr, Susan Richards and Reed Richards went to the bar. All of four of them got drunk. 

Next morning. Helen Parr found out that she was slept with Reed Richards. Susan Richards found out that she slept with Bob Parr. Violet Parr found out that she slept with Johnny Storm.

Nine months later. Violet Parr, Helen Parr and Susan Richards are now pregnant.


End file.
